


Our Love Was Foretold in the Stars!

by YourCandleOnTheWater



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Minor Character Death, Shallura Week 2018, Slow Burn, Tanabata, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourCandleOnTheWater/pseuds/YourCandleOnTheWater
Summary: Princess Allura of Altea is an accomplished young woman, but she feels like something is missing in her life. Then one day, King Alfor introduces her to the Captain of the Black Lion Forces, Sir Takashi Shirogane.





	1. Prologue

Long ago, in the age of the goddess, there was a kingdom far away called Altea. In that kingdom, there lived a wise king. King Alfor of Altea was just and fair. Having been born at a turbulent time, he knew firsthand how greed quickly created devastation for many. However, he was able to turn around the fortunes of his kingdom through carefully forged bonds and diplomacy. Whenever he can, he walked around the village in front of the castle and met his subjects, and for his kindness and good judgement, he was loved by all. 

By his side was a beautiful and intelligent woman: Queen Melenor. A powerful woman in her own right, Queen Melenor’s wit and kind heart made her loved by all who met her. She could be seen around the village, often by her husband’s side, conversing with street vendors and dancing with the little children. Through their love, the king and queen were expecting their first child.

Sadly, the queen did not survive after bearing their daughter. No doctor or alchemist could prevent her demise. It took all of them, even King Alfor, by surprise, for aside from the nausea and quintessence fatigue in the first few months, Queen Melenor seemed fine through most of her pregnancy, but the queen unexpectedly lost too much blood and quintessence while in labor. Her eyes closed for the last time after seeing the tiny being, her child, being lifted to be cleaned.

It is said that this was the first time since he ascended the throne that the strong and dependable king cried in front of his subjects. His grief was so palpable that even the heavens broke open and wept with him. The once clear sky became gray as rain softly landed onto the earth. A flock of magpies flew by, solemnly chirping as if spreading the news of the queen’s death throughout the kingdom.

The servants sorrowfully and quietly cleaned up the operating room, while Alfor knelt by Melenor’s bedside. With tears in his eyes, he brushed her damp hair out of her face. He pressed a kiss on her sweat-covered brow before reaching to hold her cool, rigid hand.

The king was so lost in his grief that he barely heard someone cough for his attention. He was still keeping vigil over his wife’s corpse when he felt a light tap on his shoulder; finally, King Alfor turned around. 

It was the midwife, clothing stained with blood and back bowed with age. The dark circles under her eyes must have matched everyone’s in the room, for these past several hours were physically and emotionally turbulent. However, the old woman gave the king a small smile as she bowed, her hands unable to move her skirt as she was holding something.

In her arms was a small, quiet bundle wrapped in blankets. The old woman passed it to Alfor, and for the first time that day, the king’s heart was filled with joy.

The child, a sleeping baby girl, was so light in his arms. The tufts of silver hair matched his own, yet even now he can match her nose to his wife’s. The babe woke up from her slumber, finally seeing her father.

Her wide blue eyes shone with wonder and uninhibited love. She let out a peal of laughter that struck through the gloomy air in the room. The king let out a watery laugh of his own, tears of joy finally mixing in with ones of sorrow. It was as if his own daughter was reminding him that happiness can be found in the darkest of moments. He brought the babe closer to his face.

“Thank you, my child,” King Alfor whispered, “Thank you, Allura."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first work in this site. Please enjoy!


	2. One - The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura's all grown up and still trying to find that extra something in her life.  
> Also, that awkward moment when your parent is your wingman.

Princess Allura of Altea had grown up to be a wonderful princess. She was beautiful and kind as her mother, while also wise and fair like her father. 

By the age of 28, the princess had accomplished much more than others have in their entire lifetimes. Like her father, she was a just and welcoming diplomat, leaving nothing but good impressions after every diplomatic mission. She had often been entrusted to go on such missions alone, or only with Coran to advise and assist. Her travels brought her everywhere, from the hottest of the deserts, to the most frigid glacial tundra known to mankind, and she loved every moment of it.

The princess was also a skilled healer. When she wasn’t in court or away from the kingdom, she would go to the town center and surrounding villages to offer her services. She never turned down anyone with the tiniest of scrapes or the grizzliest of wounds; there were very few cases in which she couldn’t save her patient, but even then, Allura always tried her best to at least ease their pain. Her wisdom and kind heart made all from the kingdom love her.

Despite the love and devotion she received from her subjects, the princess still felt something was missing.

It started innocuously, when Allura was in the town square playing with the children. The princess ran around in breeches and comfortable shoes, and her hair was braided in a style created by the children themselves. She revelled in these little breaks from her work. The children were always eager to play with her, calling her their honorary big sister; it’s as if they didn’t know or didn’t care about her royal title, and it was refreshing.

The sun was starting to set, and soon enough, the children were being called to dinner. Their parents, walking to the square hand in hand, would bow to the princess before ushering their children home. Allura would wave goodbye to the children, and she couldn’t help but notice how the parents would lean into each other as they watched the kids race ahead. She also spared glances at the young couples laughing as they walked by, stealing kisses when they thought no one was looking.

As she rode her horse back to the castle, she started to wonder if she would ever have that kind of experience.

Ever since then, the young woman kept wondering if she would ever feel that safe in someone’s arms.Sometimes, when her work forced her to sleep later at night, the young woman quietly wished for someone to join her in bed, to just hold her and be a weight to ground her when her thoughts kept her awake. When a diplomatic mission went a bit longer than expected, she hoped there would be someone waiting for her to return, and to ease her worries. She wanted someone who would see her as just Allura, not the Princess of Altea.

King Alfor seemed to have noticed her silent distress. It was the middle of the afternoon on a warm spring day, and the king had dismissed the court early for everyone to enjoy the weather. As per custom, Allura stayed behind with her father, watching everyone file out of the hall.

“Allura,” said Alfor, “Let’s take a walk.”

The young woman gulped. That phrase was always uttered whenever her father wanted to discuss something serious; even at twenty eight years of age, those words still brought her some sense of dread. Thoughts raced in her head as she tried to recall if she did anything egregiously horrendous in the past several days, but she couldn’t pinpoint anything.

She noticed her father’s soft smile, though, and it gave her hope that this walk wouldn’t leave her in tears.

Alfor raised his elbow, and his daughter gladly held on to it. They walked out of the grand hall.     

“You’re not in trouble,” Alfor seemed to have read her mind. “I just wanted to enjoy the weather with my beautiful daughter.”

That comment only made Allura raise an eyebrow at her father. “That just made me even more concerned.”

Alfor gave a small chuckle and waved his free hand. “Never mind your suspicions at the moment. How have you been?”

She sighed. “I’m all right. I think the last mission tired me out more than I could, and the portable quintessence device doesn’t seem to hold its charge long enough to be viable for use. It’s frustrating me more than it should.”

“It sounds like you deserve a break,” Alfor commented. 

His daughter gave a nod in agreement, suspicion morphing into mild curiosity. They continued to walk through the cool hallways. Servants bowed down as they passed by, but Allura was too engrossed with her thoughts to notice.

“What else is on your mind, my dear?” 

Ah, there it is. Allura looked around the palace as they traversed through the palace.

“I don’t know how to put it in words, Father. There’s nothing wrong with my life, per se, but it still feels like, at the end of the day, I’m missing something. Like if I want to take a break, I’d like to spend it with someone - err, not that your company isn’t appreciated, but-”

Alfor broke out into a deep-bellied laughter, pausing their walk to catch his breath. Allura took the time to fully look at him. With the kingdom growing bigger, her father was busier than ever, and stress and age manifested in the crow’s feet around his eyes, and the faint wrinkles on his forehead. However, in his moment of glee, Alfor looked younger and carefree, just like when she was just a little girl.

“So, you’re lonely and looking for a companion? A life partner?” he teased. Allura looked away, feeling her face warm. They resumed walking.

“Don’t feel guilty for wanting such a thing, Allura,” the king soothed, “It’s natural to want to love and be loved. The times I’ve had with your mother were among the best I’ve experienced, and even now with Coran do I still get that feeling. It isn’t a selfish desire to be loved.”

Alfor left his daughter in her thoughts as they continued walking.

“Ah, here we are,” the king announced.

The princess felt the sun warm her face. From a short distance away, she could hear the magpies cheerfully chirping. She looked out at where her father had taken them, only to furrow her eyebrows in confusion.

“The training grounds, Father? Why are we here?”

Alfor’s eyes darted around in search of someone.

“You will see soon enough.”

Before them, young knights were engaged in hand to hand combat. Looking closer, however, Allura noticed that all of them were facing one man. Even at a distance she can see his confident smirk as his dark eyes scanned his opponents. The other knights took turns to confront him.

The knight just made it look so easy. He effortlessly dodged and took down his opponents as if he were dancing, gracefully evading a kick to his head, blocking a punch to his stomach. It was a sight to behold. Allura couldn’t look away.

“Close your mouth, Allura,” her father playfully chided, “It might make you seem infatuated with that knight over there.”

She felt her face heat up, but she kept her eyes focused on the battle. “I am only admiring his skill, Father. He fights so gracefully.” The king could only chuckle.

With a final grunt, the knight knocked his opponent down to the ground. He gave a breathy laugh, and he offered his hand to raise them up one by one. 

“Great work everybody,” he complimented, “You guys did your best to use the technique I taught you earlier. There are still some things that need work.”

With a smile, he pointed out that each knight can work on, demonstrating some moves that the others copied. He seemed to be wrapping up his lesson when the royal family walked closer to their spot on the green. At the sight of the pair, all of the knights kneeled.

“Your majesty, your grace,” they all greeted.

“Rise,” Alfor commanded, “You all may go, except for you, Captain.”

The knight who was teaching the others, Shiro, looked behind him and gave the others a nod and a smile. “Great work today, everyone. Go get some rest”

The others thanked him and bowed at the waist to the royal family before exiting the training grounds.

“Dearest Allura,” said Alfor, “I would like to introduce you to Sir Takashi Shirogane, Captain of the Black Lion Forces.”

Allura gave the knight a small bow before lifting her hand to take his. It was rough and a little sweaty, but it also felt warm and secure, like she was destined to hold it. She swore she felt goosebumps with the contact. She looked up at his eyes, noticing how his dark irises seemed to twinkle, as if the stars finally aligned within their depths. Even though she has lived in the castle all her life, Allura finally felt like she was at home.

“It is an honor to finally meet the Princess of Altea,” the paladin greeted.

The princess smiled. “Please, the pleasure is all mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments! I'd really like to know how I'm doing.


	3. 2- The Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura notices that Captain Shirogane is stationed around her more often, and they awkwardly start getting to know each other in the castle's library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been about 9 months since my previous update. I hope you enjoy this word baby. It ain't perfect, but I love it, and I'm falling in love again with this story. Hopefully I can keep this up!

 Ever since her father introduced her to Captain Shirogane, Allura felt like he was more present in her life than ever. 

King Alfor added the captain to the roster of knights who oversaw security during royal functions. At first, Captain Shirogane kept watch by the door in the throne room when court was in session. The first time the princess noticed he was stationed in the room, she had a hard time focusing on any speaker; even when King Alfor made a decision, Allura realized she wasn't taking in anything he had said. She thanked the goddess she wasn’t asked to contribute in the discussion this time around. 

Her eyes had kept going back to sneak glances at the captain. His feet were shoulder width apart, his hands behind his back. He was  standing straight like a rod, and his eyes continuously scanned the room. Such vigilance and decorum befitted the Captain of the Black Lion Forces, the best of the best knights in Altea.

After the king dismissed the court, everyone filled out of the room. As per custom, King Alfor and Princess Allura were the last to leave, but this time, Captain Shirogane followed the royal family, managing to stay behind them by several paces. To Allura, even with that distance, she still felt the pull of the man’s presence as they walked down the hall, as if they were tethered. Eventually, the captain turned a corner to the training grounds while the royal family kept their course straight. King Alfor glanced down at his daughter, a small smile on his face. 

“What do you think of Captain Shirogane, my dear?” he asked. Surprised, Allura cleared her throat and fought to keep the heat down from her face before answering.

“He seems like a formidable knight; he takes his duties seriously, but he also is very kind, especially to the knights-in-training,” Allura replied, eyes focusing on the stone floor in front of her. Her father only hummed in response.

“How old is the captain, father?” she asked.

“If I recall correctly, he will be turning thirty. That man is the youngest ever person to be inducted into the Black Lion Forces,” Alfor mused.

“Incredible,” sighed Allura, “How did he do it?”

The smile that graced the king’s face quickly dissolved into a frown.

“I think it would be better for you to ask him yourself,” he answered gravely, “It is not my story to tell.

 The king dropped the conversation as quickly as he started it. Before long, the pair reached an intersection, and Alfor allowed Allura to go off on her own. While still a little confused with her father’s words, she pushed those thoughts aside and placed her focus on the contraption she was working in her lab. She lost herself in her research for the rest of the daylight hours.

That evening, after dinner, Allura retired to the library, scanning the shelves for the perfect read. She finally decided on a thick but tall book, and she brought it to the couch in front of the fireplace. The princess reclined, allowing her head to lie on the armrest and her whole body to take up the couch. Her etiquette coach from her childhood would have had a fit if she saw her right now.

Allura just flipped open her book when she heard the knob to the library door click open. The heavy oak door let out a long creak to reveal Captain Shirogane. His dark hair was slightly damp, and he was out of his full armor from this morning, choosing to wear a white top and breeches. His sword was tucked in its sheath by his hips.

The princess immediately stood up, her face starting to warm up in embarrassment. Hopefully he wasn’t the kind of man to whisper to his fellow knights that the princess was lounging like a sloth in the library. Their eyes met for a brief second before the knight bowed.

“Princess Allura,” he greeted before standing upright.

“Captain Shirogane,” she replied back with a nod of her head, “What brings you here?”

“His majesty the king asked me to look after you once my training was over.” the knight answered, “He told me I would most likely find you here in the evenings.”

The princess raised an eyebrow at his admission.

“My father hasn’t given me a bodyguard in the castle since I became of age,” she commented drily. Allura noticed that the man was starting to sweat.

“Would you like me to leave you alone then, your grace?” He seemed ready to bolt once given the word.

“No, no need, Captain,” the princess replied, waving him over with a small smile, “I could use the company. Why don’t you sit with me over here?”

The captain straightened upon hearing her offer, and for a second, the princess thought he would refuse. However, he made his way towards her. She smiled and sat back down, patting the space next to her on the couch. Hesitating for just a moment, the knight took a seat on the couch. Even when sitting, the captain was almost a head taller than her. His posture was stiff, and his face flushed into a faint sheen of pink. She caught the blush and gave him a slightly devious smile.

“You’ve never sat this close to royalty, have you Captain?”

His eyes focused on something past her shoulder. “Never, Princess. I’ve never been near such a beautiful woman in my life, either.”

No words came out of Allura’s mouth for a while, and it was her turn to blush. No suitor had tried to break decorum by sweet talking her this way before, but then again, she had never broke decorum and allowed any potential spouse to sit this close to her alone. She couldn’t hide the grin on her face. Allura felt like one of the heroines in the books she secretly read as a teenager.

After what felt like an eternity, the princess cleared her throat, picking up the book she set aside when the knight entered the library.

“Why don’t you choose a book of your liking and read for a while, Captain? I won’t be an entertaining conversationalist once I start,” she suggested.

“I wouldn’t be following the king’s instructions if I look at a book instead of watching over you, your highness,” Shiro answered.

“Nonsense,” she waved off, “You will still be next to me, if anything does happen. You will be expanding your knowledge of the world without breaking my father’s instructions.”

The captain didn’t need any more convincing. He stood up and perused the tall, wooden shelves for something to read.

Allura finally opened her book, but she looked up just when Captain Shirogane plucked something off a high shelf. His back was to her, and she realized how toned he was. Obviously she knew the man was physically fit, as he had given his all when training the other knights, but to see him outside of his armor was something else. Even without the bulk from the metal, Captain Takashi Shirogane emitted strength, especially in his wide shoulders and arms. The loose top he wore did not do him justice; it just made her want to know how it would feel to be held by him.

Allura felt the heat on her face and ears, and before the captain turned toward the couch, she tried to focus on her book. It was useless, however, as every word seemed to be jumbled and incoherent.

The knight returned to his seat. Allura was hyper aware of how the couch dipped under his weight, and how his warmth seemed to be radiating towards her, even though they had a few inches of space between them. She kept her eyes on her book, though she topped trying to understand it at this point.

Without a word, Captain Shirogane opened his book, and the two started to read in silence. The captain was sitting upright, with only his upper back grazing the couch. The princess, on the other hand, couldn’t find a comfortable position, fidgeting and shuffling in her spot every few minutes. Her movements didn’t escape the knight’s keen eyes. After a while, he put his book on his lap and angled his body towards her.

“Is something wrong, Princess?” Allura could hear the concern in his question, and she gave him a small smile. She closed her book as well.

“No, nothing is wrong,” she deflected, “I’m just a bit tired from today.”

“Please allow me to escort you to your quarters.”

She shook her head.

“I don’t want to go back just yet. I would rather just talk with you rather than read at the moment. Is that alright with you, Captain?” she asked.

Allura noticed his eyes widening a fraction.

“O-of course, your grace. Whatever you would like to do,” he acquiesced.

“Wonderful. Now, I’m going to allow you to do something when it is just the two of us,” Allura’s voice got softer with every word, as if she was telling a secret.

“What would that be, Princess?”

Allura leaned in conspiratorially. She could see the captain’s face turning pink, and she knew her face wasn’t much better.

“Please, just call me Allura.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Did you have to re-read from the very beginning to get it? Please let me know what you think!  
> As usual, flames will be ignored, but kudos and reviews are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on the site. I originally wrote this as part of Shallura Week 2018, and then I belatedly realized that myths and legends are different from each other. But hey, Shiro and Allura's love is legendary, right? RIGHT?!
> 
> Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Story not beta'ed. All grammatical errors and wording awkwardness can be attributed to my lack of sleep.


End file.
